<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you remember? by stephsjblock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052054">do you remember?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock'>stephsjblock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Night Stand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God.</p><p>Where was she?</p><p>Leave it to drunk Judy to get herself into these types of situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once i start uploading, i can't stop. inspiration struck me like a freight train tonight, so enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh God.</p><p>	<em>Oh God</em>.</p><p>	Where was she?</p><p>	Judy looked around the room slowly and carefully. It was well decorated. Very homey. Okay. At least she wasn’t in a creeps house. She noticed a robe hung on the back of the door. Oh no. She prayed that she hadn’t gone to bed with someone’s husband. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. She turned her head back to the body sleeping next to her and saw…</p><p>	Violet!</p><p>	Judy’s mouth almost fell open with a scream, but she caught it just in time. What had even happened last night? Why was she naked? Did she sleep with Violet? Judy’s brain was too groggy from the alcohol from the night previous to be able to answer the questions she was asking herself. She cursed herself and put her hand on her face. Okay. She could easily get out of here. She just needed to find her clothes first. </p><p>	Should she sneak out of here? Or maybe she should just get dressed and act like nothing happened. She wasn’t even sure if anything happened in the first place. This, she reminded herself, was why she refrained from drinking.</p><p>	But last night was an event, wasn’t it? An office party. That’s when she got into Violet’s car. It was all coming back in flashes and it almost hurt Judy’s eyes. That mixed with the hangover would do the trick. </p><p>	Judy slowly sat up, both for herself and Violet. She was sure she would have a breakdown if Violet woke up. There her clothes were. Six feet from her shirt was her skirt. Her panties were on the other side of the room. That was definitely suspicious. She carefully gathered the items and her purse and walked quietly down the hall to Violet’s bathroom. Thank God she was familiar with the layout of her house -- Josh’s room was just a little further down the wall.</p><p>	She looked in the mirror and gasped. If her clothes being scattered on the floor weren’t hints enough, the various marks on her neck would be. They trailed all the way down her stomach. Judy’s eyes were wide at her own reflection. Drunk Judy sure knew how to have fun, she guessed. But with a woman? With <em>Violet</em>? That had definitely not been something she was expecting. She always thought Violet was very easy on the eyes, but she never thought about her in <em>that</em> way. Well, except for that one time in the shower, but that was just an odd occurrence. She doubted that Violet would ever reciprocate those feelings, let alone take her to bed. </p><p>	Judy pulled her clothes on with haste, fearing Josh walking in at any moment. Was he even home? If he was, did he hear them? Judy was sure to die with the amount of questions she had. She adjusted her shirt collar to cover the hickies  the best she could, but a few made their presence known. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. What had she done?</p><p>	She crept silently through the hallway and began heading for the door. Judy’s heart stopped when she heard the creak of Violet’s bedroom door. Her head turned quickly, but Violet somehow managed not to notice her. She continued to the bathroom Judy had just occupied. Crisis averted. Judy made it to the door and left quietly. She was grateful Violet didn’t have a dog or a house alarm. Maybe she could make it out of this alive. </p><p>	Except Violet had driven her here. </p><p>	Good grief.</p><p>	Judy walked down the street, thankful that Violet lived only a couple blocks from her own house. She wrapped her arms around herself, very aware of the fact that she wore these yesterday though no one else in the neighborhood was. It was a nice walk. It felt good to feel the breeze in her hair and the sunlight on her skin though her mind was still clouded with questions.</p><p>	She continued trying to sort through her brain all the way to her apartment. It was small and not nearly as homey as Violet’s house, but she made do. She hadn’t really felt up for decorating since Dick left. She hadn’t realized how much of her life revolved around him and his interests until she was left. Judy had to completely rebuild her life, but she feels like she is doing a pretty damn good job.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>	Judy’s alarm rang.</p><p>	It was Monday morning. Terrific.</p><p>	Judy got up to get ready and began to do her makeup, an act that usually calmed her, but right now, her mind was racing. What was she going to say to Violet? Should she even say anything? As if on cue, her gaze drifted down to the marks on her neck. Alright. It would be a little suspicious to wear a scarf to work in May, but she had no choice. She felt a shiver down her spine as her hand traced the bruises. She vaguely remembered the feeling of Violet’s tongue on her neck, but she shook herself out of the memory quickly. </p><p>	She returned her focus to her hair, but she kept getting flashbacks of their night together. Like the way Violet tugged at her hair so she could kiss her jawline. Or the way Violet’s hands ran up her sides. Or the way Violet’s mouth had--</p><p>	Judy let out an exasperated scream. </p><p>	How was she to survive work?</p><p>	About 30 minutes later, her question was about to be answered. She tapped her fingers nervously against her lap as the elevator took her to their floor. The few people who were on the elevator with her cast cautious glances her way. They probably thought she was suffering from a breakdown. But wasn’t she? Or at least she was about to. </p><p>	Ding.</p><p>	Judy stepped out onto her floor, surprised that the ground didn’t crumble underneath her. Everything was surprisingly normal, and yet her heart was racing in her chest. A slight tremble had just settled into her hands when Doralee came over to greet her.</p><p>	They made polite conversation, nothing that Judy wasn’t used to. She was just glad to have someone to speak to until she could locate where Violet was. As soon as she could find her, she would go the opposite way. But she couldn’t find her. Once she had finished chatting with Doralee, she thought about getting coffee. Perhaps she shouldn’t. It would only worsen the shaking in her fingers.</p><p>	She made her way to her desk and set her purse down. She wanted to take this damn scarf off, but she knew better. So she got to typing, trying to keep her fingers and mind steady. Then, the flashbacks came back with a vengeance. She suddenly remembered how Violet’s hands had felt on her legs. How Violet sounded when she moaned. How Violet had called her name out at the peak of it all.</p><p>	Judy shifted in her chair, heat pooling low in her stomach. Now was certainly not the time. She stared ahead at the typewriter, but her eyes were unfocused. She had completely shut her brain off so she wouldn’t think about Violet. But nothing seemed to go Judy’s way because the woman in question began walking towards her desk.</p><p>	“Hey, Judy. Can I see you in my office?” Judy could not look up and meet Violet’s eyes. Absolutely could not. She nodded, having to sit on her hands because they were shaking so bad. Violet seemed to understand her nonverbal response and began walking back to her office, Judy following shortly behind. She was dragging her feet, heels digging into the carpet. But she forced herself to walk.</p><p>	She sat down on Violet’s couch, white as a sheet. Judy was thinking about an apology and what specifically to apologize for, but Violet stopped her brain.</p><p>	“What time did you sneak out?”</p><p>	Judy was shell shocked. Huh? Judy could always lie. She could play innocent. But there on Violet’s neck was a mark that almost matched Judy’s own. Judy pressed a hand against her lips, amazed that she had done that. That specific flashback hadn’t come back yet. </p><p>	“I don't know what you are referring to.”</p><p>	Violet scoffed and sat on the edge of her desk, putting Judy eye-level with her legs. Judy gulped and tried not to react as Violet leaned towards her.</p><p>	“You know what I’m talking about.” Judy’s hand subconsciously came up to play with her scarf. She looked down at her hands in her lap. </p><p>	“I do.” Her voice was quiet. So quiet Violet almost hadn’t heard her.</p><p>	“What’s going through your mind?”</p><p>	Judy’s heart grew. She loved when Violet asked her that, as if the jittery thoughts that made their way into her mind were worth listening to. She bit her lip as she thought of an answer. Shall she answer honestly?</p><p>	“Honest?”</p><p>	Violet nodded, swinging her long legs slightly. Judy forced her eyes away.</p><p>	“I’m thinking about your hands. How they..” Her voice gave out and she gestured frantically with her hands “Touched me.” She was sure Violet could see the way her heart was beating, but knew the blush on her cheeks was telling enough of her emotions.</p><p>	“What else?”</p><p>	Judy made eye contact with Violet for the first time. She noticed how her eyebrow was slightly crooked, and the curve of her lip. She was enjoying watching Judy squirm. </p><p>	“<em>Violet</em>.” Judy said indignantly, but the tone didn’t read quite like that. It sounded like a plea. Judy was embarrassed as soon as it left her mouth, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She needed to make sure nothing else embarrassing would fall from her lips.</p><p>	“How about I tell you what I remember?” Violet suddenly got up and Judy thought for a moment she was going to sit next to her. Surely she would die if she did so. Instead, she walked slowly back to her chair as she spoke, much to Judy's relief.</p><p>	“I remember driving you to my house since you were too drunk to take the subway home. I remember you leaning in and kissing me. I remember the way you kept saying my name, over and over.” Judy was on fire. She felt like someone had replaced her bones with live wires and she was sure to boil soon. Violet’s voice was low and sure, causing goosebumps to rise on Judy’s skin. Dear God. What had she gotten herself into?</p><p>	“Does that fill in any blanks, Judy?” Violet asked, the question taunting. Judy was sure at any moment she was going to wake up. Surely it was still Sunday night, and she was just having an overactive imagination. She discreetly pinched herself but realized all too soon that this was real.</p><p>	Judy nodded, unsure of what to do with herself. She decided that she should stand up, which caused Violet to do the same. Her body was on autopilot as she walked slowly over to Violet, who seemed to have stopped breathing. Her lips were parted in such a beautiful way, bright red contrasting against her skin tone. Her usual light blue eyes had darkened as they focused on Judy’s lips. </p><p>	And just for a second, they were back at Violet’s house. They were the only two people in the world and they could drown in each other’s presence. Judy closed the distance, gently pressing her lips to Violet’s. Violet seemed to sigh and replied eagerly, cupping Judy’s cheeks. Judy’s hands grabbed Violet’s arms, pulling her closer to her body. At this, Violet moaned and Judy pulled away. </p><p>	She pressed her head to Violet’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath while Violet’s hands moved to her waist. When she finally felt like she could function again, she looked back up at Violet and suddenly everything clicked into place. She realized why she had struggled getting back into dating, why she was struggling getting her boss off of her mind, why she had been fantasizing about her hands on her body. She loved Violet.</p><p>	“Are you alright, Judy?” Concern flooded over Violet’s features as she tucked tiny pieces of hair (the ones she had struggled with this morning) behind Judy’s ear. Judy tried not to lean into the touch as she smiled.</p><p>	“Never better.” She pressed her lips to Violet’s once more, this time a quick peck. It was Judy’s way of making sure this moment was real, that she would remember it. She beamed at Violet as she rested her forehead against Violet’s. </p><p>	“What does this mean?” Judy asked dreamily. Violet pondered the question. </p><p>	“We can talk about it over lunch?” Judy nodded, and grabbed Violet’s hands, playing with her fingers. The ring on her thumb caught Judy’s attention and her stomach flipped as she remembered the feeling of the cool metal against her breast the night before. </p><p>	“What are you laughing at?”</p><p>	Judy just shook her head. Her eyes made their way back up to Violet’s and her breath was yet again stolen from her lungs. Would she ever get over this?</p><p>	“We can talk about it over lunch.”</p><p>	And with yet another quick kiss and a squeeze of their hands, Judy was making her way out of Violet’s office and back to her desk, leaving behind the faint floral smell of her perfume.</p><p>	Violet pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled. She had never felt more in love with the woman with the dorky hat. <em>I love you</em>. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But somehow, deep inside her, she knew she would have plenty of time to say it. She had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @judysbernly &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>